


The Universe Decides to Shit on Akaashi Keiji

by gayyaomomo



Series: Bokuto and Kuroo's Supernatural Shit Show [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Exorcists, Kenma is nonbinary, M/M, Non-binary character, Tattoo Artist Akaashi, They/them Pronoun Use, Trans Character, please save akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/pseuds/gayyaomomo
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has an awful day and what better way to top it all off than finding out about an entirely new supernatural world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there's finally another work in this series!!! So I've decided while it will revolve around Bokuto and Kuroo there are gonna be side stories about other characters I have in this AU.

Akaashi Keiji was completely and utterly done with the shit storm he called his life. The tattoo parlor Akaashi ran along with a woman named Shimizu needed more employees to help with the increasing number of demands and customers, but much to their despair they hadn’t found anyone yet. As a result, Akaashi had been saddled with extra work and ended up working longer hours. To top it all off right after a long day of reading unqualified applications Akaashi got a text made him want to cry and throw his phone across his desk.

Tsukishima had told him he had to work late that night and wouldn’t be home until much later. He had also texted him that they needed groceries for the apartment or else they would starve in a matter of days. All in all, Akaashi Keiji was prepare to scream into a pillow for many, many, hours. 

After dropping off the groceries at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Akaashi decided he needed to get out of the house, if he was left alone any longer he would probably break something in frustration. Not even bothering to take his shoes off he paced the kitchen still in his clothes from work as he texted Kenma, one of his best friends he met in university. He massaged his temples as he set his phone down. Right now all he really needed was his friend’s quiet demeanor and understanding. 

In under a minute he got a reply from Kenma affirming that he could crash at their place until his frustration passed. He quickly texted Tsukishima in case he got home before Akaashi did, letting him know where he planned on going. After that was all done he grabbed his keys, jammed his headphones into his ears selected some American electronic pop singer to listen to, and descended down the stairs for the walk over to Kenma’s.

After a few minutes Akaashi knocked on Kenma’s door and shuffled his feet on the door mat sitting in front of the front door. A few seconds later a sleepy looking Kenma answered the door rubbing their eyes and yawning. Akaashi wasn’t that concerned at their sleepy expression since Kenma usually looked sleepy if they had been staring at their game console for too long. 

“Long day?” Kenma questioned in a tone most people would mistake for bland indifference, but Akaashi detected the underlying tone of concern. His response was a stiff nod and Kenma opened their door wider shuffling aside to allow Akaashi to follow him in. 

Akaashi flopped face first on to the couch, groaning as he felt the sharp pain in his lower back from bending over sketching new tattoo designs all day. Additionally, his wrists hurt like hell and he was pretty sure his fingers were going to be permanently frozen as if he were holding a pencil. Carpal tunnel would be fun.

After being room mates for four years at one point Kenma knew exactly what to do and they walked to their kitchen to start preparing enough peppermint tea for the both of them. After five minutes of Kenma dragging their feet around in the kitchen they reappeared to find Akaashi in the same position they had left him in. Kenma clicked their tongue disapprovingly at Akaashi letting him now that the tea was ready and that they weren’t very impressed with his overworked state.

“Kenma you’re a life saver,” Akaashi said as he sat up slowly and took the tea Kenma offered him humming appreciatively as he took the first sip. He curled his hands around the mug for some semblance of warmth as Kenma narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Akaashi and took a sip of their own cup of tea. 

“What’s wrong?” It was a simple question but one that Akaashi found hard to answer, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling. It might have been the long periods of separation him and Tsukishima were going through with their conflicting work hours or his job. But after racking his brain for a clear answer he came up empty and just responded with a sigh. Kenma just waited patiently for Akaashi to find the right words blowing the steam off the top of their cup. 

“I mean Shimizu and I are understaffed and we haven’t been able to find anyone qualified yet to help us out which means we’ve both been saddled with extra work. I’m also lonely I guess, I miss Kei and he’s working late again tonight and with him gone I feel more alone than I really am.” His grip around the mug tightened as he poured out all of his to Kenma. “I know I have you but still he hasn’t been here as much.” 

Akaashi nervously flicked his gazed up to his cat like friend looking for any sign of annoyance. All he got however was Kenma nodding sympathetically. Akaashi noted that Kenma had changed a lot from college and that they had become more empathetic and expressive with others. 

Kenma cleared their throat and Akaashi was suddenly snapped out of the moment of pride he felt for his friend. “I was actually planning on visiting my friend who I’ve known since I was a kid, Kuroo, and his boyfriend Bokuto so if you want to come you can.” Akaashi clearly had a puzzled expression on his face because Kenma hastily rushed to explain further. “I just thought since you said you were lonely,” Kenma trailed off and averted their eyes to the floor fidgeting with their hands, clearly waiting for Akaashi’s negative reaction. 

Akaashi smiled gently and placed a hand on top of Kenma’s to still their twitching fingers. “Kenma I’d love to meet them; they are your friends right?” Kenma nodded and smiled softly standing up as well as extending a hand to Akaashi who gladly accepted it and got up popping is back. Kenma let go of his hand and pointed to the hallway, “Let me grab my coat and shoes then we’ll walk over, okay?” 

Kenma retreated to other part of the apartment and returned with a dark blue coat that looked too warm for the weather, but Kenma had always been sensitive to the cold complaining it was too cold in winter but too hot in summer. They motioned Akaashi forward and they both walked out the door, leaving the still steaming cups of tea behind. 

A few blocks before Kuroo and Bokuto’s shared apartment Kenma decided to speak up, stopping the middle of the pavement and turning to face Akaashi who had his face buried in his phone. “I did forget to mention,” they started out nonchalantly. “That both Kuroo and his boyfriend are both vampires, but don’t worry they’re not intimidating like most vampires they’re actually big goof balls.”

Akaashi nodded absentmindedly as he looked at text he had just received from Tsukishima saying he would be home earlier. “Ya that’s cool.” Was the response Akaashi gave as they started walking again until Akaashi actually started thinking about what his friend had said. “Wait, wait, wait what did you just say? Vampires? What the fuck Kenma.” 

Kenma looked slightly confused like Akaashi was the one saying something absurd, but they nodded anyways. “Uh huh I said vampires, oh but if you’re worried they’re both vegetarian so to speak. They only need human blood once a month so they mostly drink coconut water instead…for some reason.” Kenma looked Akaashi up and down and tilted their head, “I actually don’t know if you’ve ever met vampires but he obviously told you about them seeing as these are his ‘older brothers’.”

“Kenma there are no such things as vampires, they don’t exist. And who’s he?” Kenma’s eyes widened as they suddenly realized Akaashi was clearly oblivious to the supernatural world that they themself had become a part of in the past few years. It seemed no one had told him anything about well anything and Kenma thought they might have not been the best candidate to drop the bombshell. 

Seeing the panic rising on Akaashi’s face Kenma decided slow would be the way to go here. “Akaashi, please don’t freak out but Kuroo and Bokuto are both vampires. They’re both amazingly sweet people so can you not be rude when you meet them?” Kenma put their hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and soothed them up and down his arms. “I wish I could explain more but we don’t have the time so I’ll put it into simple terms. There’s an entire supernatural world and community right here in the city, they’re not that big of a community maybe twelve supernatural creatures total. Kuroo and Bokuto just happen to be vampires it’s that simple.” 

Kenma bit their lip they had just blurted out a lot of information in a panic and Akaashi didn’t look calmed, he looked like he had even more questions now. Word vomit as Kuroo called it but Kenma knew that this was the worst possible time for word vomit. A shaking breath came from Akaashi, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Sure let’s go meet your friends.”

After wards Akaashi walked home in stunned silence as he took a moment for quiet contemplation. Kuroo and Bokuto had both been nice, if a little loud at times just like Kenma had said, but they were also vampires. Just like Kenma said. Akaashi had politely and albeit a little awkwardly asked about the subject. He recalled the awkward way that the conversation went but he was mostly confused by their dialogue. 

Kuroo and Bokuto responded to his curiosity and disbelief with genuine confusion until Kuroo met Kenma’s gaze and snorted out a laugh. Kuroo cackled, “He really fucked up this time didn’t he Bo?”

“But what about the fairy incident?”

“We promised never to speak of that!” 

But in the end they ended up showing Akaashi the needle point fangs the kept hidden in their mouths and just simply stated that they were vampires. He had just felt entirely overwhelmed at that point and had politely requested to go home because Tsukishima was waiting there for him.

Akaashi liked Kuroo and Bokuto but he wasn’t sure about what meeting them meant to him. Kenma had told him that there was an entirely different world out there full of supernatural creatures, he couldn’t just ignore that.

Before he knew it Akaashi was standing in front of the door to his apartment. He dragged his hands down his face as he stood there before he pulled his key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He pushed the door open and toed his shoes off hanging the jacket he had been wearing on the coat rack.

“Keiji is that you?” Akaashi perked up at the voice and glanced down the see a pair of larger shoes that weren’t sitting there when he left on his angry mad dash to Kenma’s. “It’s me,” Akaashi called back as made his way into the kitchen where he found Tsukishima leaning over the stove making something that smelled suspiciously like his favourite curry. 

Akaashi walked up behind Tsukishima and slumped against him as if he were boneless choosing to wrap his arms around Tsukishima’s waist and pressing his cheek into his boyfriend’s back. “Rough day?” Akaashi scoffed at the question just thinking about what happened throughout the entire day, “You don’t know the half of it.” 

“Well if you can unwrap yourself from around me I can finish dinner and you can tell me all about your day over dinner.” Akaashi whined protests as Tsukishima tried to pry Akaashi’s cold hands off of his own body with little success. “Babe, please I’m hungry and I know you are too.” As if on cue Akaashi’s stomach seemed to growled in agreement staring down at his own stomach Akaashi whispered a short, “Traitor.” 

Tsukishima laughed and poked Akaashi’s clasped hands with persistence until Akaashi grumpily removed himself from his tall lanky boyfriend. Tsukishima’s laughter still followed him down the hall as he stalked off to their bedroom mumbling under his breath about his bodies betrayal.

Akaashi eventually returned dressed in one of his boyfriend’s hoodies that was too big for him but very comfortable and a pair of his favourite sweatpants. He begrudgingly admitted that he was now considerably warmer and less grumpy. He might have just been a little grumpy from everything he had dealt with that day so instead of helping he just leaned against the door frame and watched Tsukishima set up dinner. 

He remained in that position until Tsukishima say him and raised an eyebrow at his attire his eyes roaming up and down Akaashi’s body unashamed until he just smiled softly and beckoned Akaashi to come sit down with him to eat. Akaashi murmured a quick thank you and immediately stuffed his face forgetting how hungry he was in an instant. “So by your face and your attitude I assume it was a rough day?” Akaashi shot Tsukishima a half-hearted glare since his mouth was full of food but eventually swallowed and let out a pitiful noise in response. 

“You don’t even know the half of it. Shimizu and I have been understaffed ever since Fukunaga left for that art studio invitation but we’ve been managing until now. It’s really starting to affect us though, we both have extra work and there aren’t many qualified people who would be ready to start as soon as we need.” Tsukishima frowned slightly as he remembered a conversation the two had on the phone earlier that day. “Didn’t you say you had one applicant that looked promising?” 

“Kyoutani Kentarou? Apparently Shimizu knows him and vouched for him. I also looked through his portfolio and it’s exactly what we need but.”

“But?”

“His people skills need a bit of work and before you raise your eyebrows at me yes I know I’m not the most talkative person. I…think he’s a good kid although he does look like a bit of a delinquent” Tsukishima snorted thinking of the amount of ‘delinquents’ Akaashi dealt with everyday.

“Doesn’t he have bleached blond hair with black razor stripes?” Akaashi nodded as they picked up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen together. Setting the dishes down in the sink to wash later Akaashi broke into a wicked grin, “I can’t wait to hire this kid.”

After dinner and several episodes of Scream Queens, which was Tsukishima’s favourite show no matter how much he denied it, they were lying down curled up on the couch not bothering to turn of the television. Tsukishima took up the entire couch and Akaashi was pressed into his side eyes fluttering shut as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Tsukishima was threading his hands through Akaashi’s hair twisting it between his fingers and gently massaging his fingers across the other boys scalp soothingly. 

“How is Kenma?” Tsukishima questioned gently to his half asleep boyfriend. However as soon as the words left his lips Akaashi suddenly sat up and clambered off the couch accidentally knocking Tsukishima’s off his nose in the process. turning to face Tsukishima, looking both pissed off and deeply confused at the same time. Tsukishima blinked, pushing his glasses farther up his nose with a confused stare. “Ummm Keiji? Are you Okay?” 

Akaashi started laughing hysterically, “Do I look okay?” Akaashi asked incredulously as Tsukishima decided, no, Akaashi was not okay. “No I’m not okay because when I went over to Kenma’s today we went to visit his friends.” Tsukishima resigned himself to being the rational one in this situation as Akaashi freaked out.

So he sat himself up and leaned back against the couch, watching Akaashi pace back and forward babbling, “I go to meet Kenma’s friends and they're vampires. Fucking vampires Kei, and they tell me that this whole other supernatural world exists and there are about ten supernatural creatures in the city.” Akaashi whirled around hands in his hair ready to tear it out. “What the fuck Kei, fucking vampires exist. I’m kind of having a hard time understanding that there are fucking vampires.” 

“There are actually more than that,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath, low enough that Akaashi didn’t hear him. He knew it was to be expected from a normal such as Akaashi but Tsukishima mentally shrugged it off, he had dealt with worse.

“Which vampires did you meet?” Akaashi responded immediately out of a politeness his parents had instilled in him, “Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“I didn’t know they were friends with Kenma,” Tsukishima mused, more to himself than anything, thoughtfully puzzling it over before deciding it was more important to attend to his freaked-out boyfriend. 

He then let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes, “But they're definitely not the worst vampires you could have met, you could have met Kageyama, and he just sulks all the time and clings to shrimpy.” Tsukishima then wrinkled his nose in disgust as a memory surfaced, “On the other hand, they’re loud and obnoxious and treat me like a younger brother.” 

Akaashi made a small noise of agreement in the back of his throat as he stood with his back to Tsukishima. “You’re right about that they were a bit loud, but honestly they’re very sweet deep down” Tsukishima smiled genuinely at Akaashi’s words, deep down he did care about Bokuto and Kuroo and he was glad Akaashi saw what he saw. 

“Now the more important topic at hand,” Akaashi whirled around staring at Tsukishima with a look of calm yet deadly outrage on his face that Tsukishima had learned to associate with fearing for his life. 

“How the hell did you know who Bokuto and Kuroo were and more importantly how did you know they were vampires?” Tsukishima noticed the high pitch of Akaashi’s voice and his furrowed eyebrows, Akaashi only lost his composure if something was really bothering him. 

Tsukishima sighed knowing there was no way around this conversation now. Standing up he walked over to Akaashi and placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders stilling the pacing. “If you come sit down and stop wearing down a hole in our new carpet I’ll tell you.” Akaashi nodded resolutely and followed Tsukishima back to the couch sitting down looking expectantly for an explanation. 

“I’m an exorcist.”

A minute or two of silence passed between them as the pair just stared at each other. Akaashi slowly opened his mouth rolling his tongue around in his mouth testing his ability to speak. “I’m sorry did you just say you’re an exorcist?” Tsukishima shifted slightly threading his fingers together in front of him, a telltale sign that he was nervous. 

“I’m 100% human,” he assured. “I just do jobs for the supernatural community. Everyone in my family is an exorcist, it’s been like this for generations.” He laughed bitterly at the thought of his family’s status. “The name Tsukishima is associated with exorcists; everyone knows who I am. I get rid of negative spirits and bad demons.”

“There are good demons?” Akaashi looked incredulous, demons were demons they were the opposite of angels according to Christianity. Tsukishima smiled a wicked glint in his eyes that he got whenever he knew something Akaashi didn’t. “You’d be surprised,” he joked clearly waiting for Akaashi to connect the dots. Which he didn’t.

Even at the half joke Akaashi was still frowning clearly upset with Tsukishima. “Why didn’t you bring this up before? This is a big deal and you just hid this from me?” Tsukishima shrugged, “I guess it never came up.” Akaashi was about to open his mouth and explain that he was giving a piss poor excuse when Tsukishima cut him off, “I- I didn’t want to scare you away. Keiji I love you so much, what would you have said if I had told you, oh by the way I’m an exorcist. I’m pretty sure you would’ve thought I was crazy.” Akaashi was taken a back, Tsukishima wasn’t very good at expressing his emotions or admitting when he was wrong, but here he was telling Akaashi that he had hid this because he was scared of losing his love. 

Akaashi sighed and looked up at Tsukishima, “Oh Kei.” He took the opportunity to cup Tsukishima’s face with his hands. “I’m pretty upset that you hid this from me, it’s an important part of your life and I want to be an important part of your life as well. Right now though? I’m just confused so could you please explain everything to me?” Akaashi leaned up and brushed their lips together gently. “Please?”

Tsukishima pulled back and looked down at him, “You want me to explain everything to you?” 

A nod. 

“Are you sure?” 

Another nod. 

“Okay then settle in because we’re going to be here all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and feedback are deeply appreciated and my inbox is always open on tumblr (my tumblr: babytrashking) (also please let me know if there are any errors I do edit these myself so I may not catch everything)


End file.
